


雨和潘尼怀斯

by nox0707



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 书店老板在下雨天捡回去一条蛇。……也可能是半条。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	雨和潘尼怀斯

**Author's Note:**

> *点梗， @不准剪 要求的“普通书店老板Azi收养半人半蛇然后老蛇发情的故事”  
> *有少量监禁和虐待描写。一点点可以忽略不记的开车描写。Hurt&Comfort预警（总的来说还是小甜饼。  
> *最好看过《好兆头》小说版和《小丑回魂》电影版。  
> *一发完，字数1w4，是HE，是HE，是HE。

1.  
这世界上有两样东西最不可信。一个是人心，一个是天气预报。  
菲尔先生出门的时候没有带伞，且电视台的播报员信誓旦旦地说今日晴。他抱着一堆购物的袋子，包括厨房刚需的吸油纸巾，一大罐洗茶壶的清洁剂，一瓶蓝莓酱、半条吐司、三听灌装豌豆、一把迷迭香还有可以当凶器用的法棍等等等——都是生活必需品。他实在挪不出手来拿一把长柄伞了。  
他从超市往回走。出门左拐，第二个路口向右，一百米之后再向左。想要抄近道可以从一片棚户区中间穿过，就是阴沟的味道有些不好受。除非是为了赶时间，菲尔先生不太能接受那种环境。  
伦敦有着超过150年历史的地下排水系统，为了让臭不可闻的污水排进泰晤士河，整个伦敦地下都遍布着下水道网络，在无数次的疏通和改建中，一代又一代工人留下无数盲点。菲尔先生会经过那段老路一侧，半间废弃房屋不知为何一直未见拆迁，被附近贫民社区当做临时垃圾站，在围墙背后是一处隐秘的下水道口，如果不是入口腐锈的栅栏，大概根本不会有人注意到那里还有水声流动。  
菲尔先生小心翼翼地绕过残垣断壁，在尽量不弄脏鞋子的前提下走近下水道口，那里只有锈迹斑斑的铁钎，脏兮兮的青苔长在深灰色的砖缝里。  
他上一次留在这里的面包碎已经不见了。  
菲尔先生舒了口气，站起来，从袋子里翻了翻，找出一听鱼罐头。他艰难地把东西都夹在单边胳膊下面，把罐头打开，放在入口的灰砖上。他的外套有些皱了，但这可以等回去再说。  
然后他再一次俯下身，朝下水道口打望一番，确定那里没有任何生物。  
菲尔先生回家了。

2.  
那肯定不是潘尼怀斯（注1）。  
因为斯蒂芬金是个美国人，《IT》也是在美国出版，德里镇位于美国的缅因州。而这里是伦敦。  
所以那绝对不是长着蜘蛛腿的小丑。菲尔先生颤抖了一下。他看过电影，虽然并没有被吓到，但死光的模样让他不舒服。  
菲尔先生看过一些新闻，据说一些流浪动物会被困在墙壁里或者别的奇怪的地方，无依无靠无法脱身，只能等待好心又有闲的人类施以援手。他留在下水道口的食物不是第一次，每一次它们都会消失。曾经有一次他仿佛看到下水道口的黑暗里闪过一对暗黄色的光芒，看上去确实像是某种动物的眼睛。  
——那个传言是什么？下水道的鳄鱼（注2）？  
然而下水道鳄鱼的故事也是发生在美国，在纽约，而且是30年代。总之和他的伦敦无关。  
菲尔先生想不出下水道鳄鱼和潘尼怀斯哪个更糟糕，他宁愿想象那是一只走失的的野猫。  
一个可怜的、从寄养家庭逃出来的小生命。它显然知道菲尔先生尔的存在，因为每一次的食物都不见了，甚至青苔上还留下了细微的抓痕。它可能很害怕，总是不敢看见他。

菲尔先生算不上教徒，但他的书店里有非常多版本的圣经，因此看过太多遍，多少会受点影响。老实说，他不是很认可神爱世人，但人们心里总还是怀着希望，希望与它者为善。  
他叹了口气。把书店打烊的门牌翻过来。书店里储存着大量的古版书，最近的潮湿天气对它们很不友好，然而天气预报说明天还会有一场前所未有的大暴雨，降水量能达到近十年来的新高，是对整个排水系统的一次挑战。  
远方的天空里，深灰色的阴云正在堆积，菲尔先生真诚地希望这一次天气预报能像上次一样不准。  
潘尼怀斯仿佛确实是黄眼睛。

3.  
那当然不是潘尼怀斯。因为菲尔先生看到的下水道入口是有栅栏的，而且潘尼怀斯在美国。  
所以他不用害怕，也不需要带着什么奇怪的护身符，他只是想拯救一只可怜的小猫咪。  
晤……他希望那是一只可怜的小猫咪。  
雨点开始密集起来，打在菲尔先生的伞上，嗒嗒作响。他半跪下去，俯身看着那个黑洞洞的入口，里头并没有一双黄色的眼睛。但菲尔先生的眼睛和耳朵都还很好，他能分辨出空的罐头盒在慌忙中撞击墙壁的声音。  
那不是潘尼怀斯，潘尼怀斯不会害怕。  
而菲尔先生是个会害怕的普通人，他经营书店，喜欢美食，讨厌把衣服弄脏。他不是故事中会拿起宝剑面对怪兽的那种人。菲尔先生深吸一口气，雨前的空气似乎也特别潮湿，让他想起一些新鲜的泥土，也许还有刚建好的花园。  
他向那个黑洞洞的入口伸出手。  
“好咪咪……来……快下雨了，这里会被淹没的，留在下水道里不安全……我可以帮助你……我有罐头和毛线球……”  
但前提是你别打那些书的注意——菲尔先生绝望地想。没关系，对猫述说理由算不上他这辈子干过的最傻的事。  
黑暗吞噬着他的手，没有猫咪，没有小丑突然出现，只有隐约的摩擦声。他希望那不是猫科动物在磨爪子。  
雨点的声音越来越沉重。  
“来吧……要下雨了。”他几乎是哀求，“我不希望你淋湿。”  
在真正的大雨落下的那一刻，他感到有什么碰到了他的指尖——冰冷，湿滑，像是从深深的地下传来的触感。  
那是一只长满鳞片的手。

4.  
菲尔先生曾经试图驱赶一位无理的顾客，该人想买走他最喜欢的一本《道林格雷的画像》。他和这个人周旋了一个多礼拜，直到那家伙被中餐馆外卖的豉汁凤爪吓跑。  
他还曾经面对房地产公司的无赖，总有人想收购这个又老又破的小书店，而菲尔先生并不想搬走，他在书店里上演了一出小鬼当家般的剧情，最终保住了他的收藏。  
但与他今天做的事相比，这些过去的经历简直就像喝茶一样。  
他捡回家的是不是可怜的小猫咪，而是一条蛇，或者至少下半身是蛇；上半身是个男人，或者至少看上去是男人。  
菲尔先生没有车，因此他借用了邻居家送货的带轮子的货架，把他这辈子见过的最不可能的东西带回了家。  
……这太疯狂了。下水道鳄鱼什么的与之相比都黯然失色。他看过的所有神话故事像喷气式飞机一样在脑海里横冲直撞，是变成石头还是诸神黄昏，是娜迦、美杜莎还是耶梦迦德？  
蛇在下水道里呆了很久，脏兮兮的，全身上下布满了磕磕碰碰的痕迹，有一些新鲜的伤口还淌着血。为了各种善意的理由，菲尔先生只好贡献出了浴室、毛巾和他最喜欢的沐浴液。他注意到蛇其实一丝不挂——废话，蛇怎么会穿衣服呢？  
浴室的水声响了很久。  
现在蛇洗得干干净净，火焰般的长发像溪流一般淌下，他裹着菲尔先生的旧睡衣，大喇喇地横在沙发上——字面意义的横。  
菲尔先生惊叹于沙发竟然没有被压垮。蛇已经变得漂漂亮亮的，不再像是一坨垃圾堆里的塑胶袋，该解决下一个问题了。他飞快地回忆自己放过哪些食物：炸鱼、罐头、豆子、面包碎、半根香肠，它们都被吃掉了，所以这条蛇应该是杂食的，应该。  
“我想喝红酒。”蛇说，琥珀般的眼睛眨呀眨。  
“你会说话？”菲尔先生试图转移话题。  
“我当然会说话。为什么你觉得我不会说话？因为我长得像条蛇吗？动物就不会说话吗？这是刻板印象，是种族歧视！对了你到底有没有红酒。”

……至少确定他不是潘尼怀斯，潘尼怀斯是吃人的。喝红酒总比吃人好。  
菲尔先生哀怨地拧着瓶塞自我安慰。

5.  
菲尔先生没有养过宠物。  
他曾经帮邻居照看过一只屁股很肥的柯基犬，但时间不超过72小时，而且还遵照了邻居专门写的饲育小贴士。有一次他在窗台上捡到一只快死的鸽子，在顽强地熬过恢复期之后拍拍翅膀一去不返。  
他没养过大型宠物，更不要说蟒蛇。而又因为菲尔先生多年保持单身，所以连同居的经验也没有。  
但一切好像被塑造过一样，他迅速地接受了“家里多出一个活蹦乱跳的人外生物”这样的现实。连他自己都不知道为什么——30年代的纽约下水道里有鳄鱼，80年代的日本下水道里有人鱼（注3），所以现在伦敦的下水道里有个半人半蛇的东西，这有什么不对吗？  
他觉得这很合理。

蛇躺在沙发上，享受着菲尔先生给他尾巴上大大小小的伤口涂药水，有一些伤口已经结痂了，有一些还很新，有一些老旧的痕迹甚至能分辨出是什么凶器造成的。菲尔先生迟疑着，直到他看到一道特别深的伤口——已经很旧了，但不难想象当初它造成的疼痛。  
“你是从哪里……怎么搞成这样。”  
蛇干巴巴地笑了一下。  
“前饲主的兴趣比较特别，所以我呆不下去了。”  
菲尔先生不知该不该继续发问。  
蛇摆了摆手。“你问啊，想知道什么都可以，不用介意。”  
“你是宠物吗？”书店店主疑惑地说。  
“你希望我是宠物我就是宠物。我是饲主希望的任何东西。”他耸了耸肩，“他们是这样告诉我的。不过就算我对人类社会有足够的了解，显然这个要求还是太高了。”  
“他们？”  
“把我卖给前任饲主的人。你们的世界里有些品味比较……独特的家伙，会花钱搞一些别人没有的花样，比如养一头怪物，这比任何品种的狗都值得炫耀，对不对？”  
菲尔先生瞪着眼睛。蛇——上半身完全是人类的样子，身材结实、手臂匀称，除了过长的红发和蛇类的瞳孔，他看上去根本不像是怪物。而且他对答如流，思路比菲尔先生还清晰。  
“那之前呢？被卖之前是在哪里？”  
蛇眼睛里的光像落日一样暗淡下去，摇了摇头。“不知道。我记得的都是从拍卖行仓库开始的，拍卖行不在这个国家。我不知道中间到底经过了多少次转手……我猜他们为了销售方便把我头打坏了。”  
非法的地下拍卖。菲尔先生对这些的了解仅限于猎奇电影，从未想过这种东西竟然真的存在于现实里——不过比地下拍卖更不可能的东西就在眼前，还有什么好说的呢。他无法想象蛇在那个所谓的“仓库”中会经历些什么，面前的是一个聪明、成熟、有独立思想的生物，任何生命都不应该受到残忍对待。  
蛇尴尬地咳嗽一声。  
“先生，很高兴你有难得的同理心，但你正在摸的那个不是伤口，是我的泄殖腔。”  
菲尔先生满脸通红地弹起来，挥舞双臂，撞倒了身后的储物架。

6.  
夜里，菲尔先生理所当然地失眠了。  
这是很正常的，毕竟你家里突然来了个非人类的东西，哪怕他看起来并没有攻击性，甚至还挺善解人意的。  
菲尔先生轻手轻脚地下床，套上柔软的绒布拖鞋，慢慢地蹭到沙发边。  
蛇仰躺在沙发上，长长的蛇尾盘在扶手边，好整以暇地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛在黑暗里发出莹莹的光。  
菲尔先生强行打招呼：“那个，你还不睡？”  
蛇摇摇头。“我不像你们人类，不睡也能活，再说我睁着眼也能睡，你一个卖书的竟然没有动物常识？”  
好心看望却遭遇埋汰，菲尔先生一脸痛心。  
“……那，那我泡个茶吧。”

温润的红茶在白色瓷杯里晕开一波涟漪。蛇伸出分叉的信子舔了舔（啊，这是上半身范围第二个不像人类的地方），扯起嘴角。  
“我还是喜欢酒，很多很多酒。”  
“酒精对伤口恢复不好。”菲尔先生为自己开脱，绝对不是他的酒存量不够，”你在前任饲主那里难道可以随意喝酒吗？“  
“可以啊，他在装我的池子里倒满红酒。你永远不知道有钱人在想什么。”  
收入并不丰厚的书店老板酸溜溜地问，“那你干嘛还离家出走。”  
“因为他不但喜欢红酒，还喜欢把红酒淋在我的伤口上，我曾经痛到失去意识——”他立刻打住，“那可不是我家——比起困死在红酒里，还是更想要自由。”  
他的语气很平静，但菲尔先生感到自己手在颤抖。平凡的二手书商蹲下去，半跪在地上，握住那双覆盖着鳞片的手，说，我很抱歉。

蛇讪讪地把手抽回，也许是菲尔先生的幻觉，他似乎有些脸红。对一个长年不穿衣服的生物来说这可有点让人意外。  
“别太大意了，人类，”蛇故作凶巴巴地说，炫耀似的露出犬齿，“你应该更小心一点，我可是怪物，为了目的什么都做得出来。”  
“我不叫‘人类’。我有名字。”菲尔先撅起起嘴唇，义正言辞，“我叫菲尔（Fell）。你可以这么叫我。”  
蛇虚起眼睛，不安分地动了动，调整了一下姿势，仿佛陷入一种奇怪的焦虑。“我不喜欢这个名字。”他嘀咕着，嘴唇有些颤抖，几乎难以听清，“’堕落‘真的不是什么好名字。”  
菲尔先生突然想起一件早就该问的事。  
“你呢？你有名字吗，我该怎么称呼你？”

7.  
菲尔先生今天最重要的工作，是给他的新房客起一个名字。  
虽然蛇表达了“无所谓”的态度，但菲尔先生坚持他应该有一个名字，这是他作为一个有独立思想的生物——而非一个附庸的宠物——的证明。  
“正好相反，名字不代表独立，人类也会给宠物起名字。”蛇尖锐地指出他的纰漏，“哪怕你给一条狗起名叫‘狗’，多少也算个名字。”  
“我不能叫你‘蛇’，那是物种而不是名字，再说你也不完全是蛇。”菲尔先生反驳。  
“总之我不要别人给的名字。”蛇脸色阴沉，长长的头发垂在脸侧加深了这种印象。  
菲尔先生合上《圣经》（“人们不都喜欢从典籍里起名字么？”），左右为难：“那我总得有个词儿可以代指你。”  
“随便吧。”蛇看上去比他更倔强，尾巴一扫就打翻了一个台灯架，溜进了书架后面。

菲尔先生今天最重要的工作，是要在营业期间不让人知道他家有条大蛇。  
其实没有想象中那么难，因为蛇意外地善解人意，大部分时间都安分守己。幸而菲尔先生的书店面积还是够大，可以让蛇在书架和帷幕间穿梭而不让外间的客人看到。除了偶尔故意把客人在找的书藏起来，蛇确实没有给书店带来什么实质性的影响。  
就在菲尔先生以为今日可以提前打烊的时候，节外生枝的事件发生了。  
几个一看就是混混打扮的人在门口晃荡着不走。菲尔先生大概能猜到是哪家房地产公司聘请的这些人：这不是第一次了，他有经验，这些被雇佣的打手无非是想搞点花招让书店在这里开不下去，比如站在门口把客人都吓跑。如果可以，菲尔先生实在想让这些人都消失，他保证不会有人报警。  
但是没有如果，因为他只是个平凡的二手书店经营者，他既不认识什么超级英雄，也没有什么在苏格兰场工作的亲戚，就算给他一把刀他也只会用来切面包。  
有个嬉皮笑脸的家伙用喷漆在书店的橱窗上喷出一个不雅的单词。菲尔先生忍无可忍了，他拉了一下袖口，向门外走去——  
一条硕大的蛇尾在橱窗背后闪了一下，把外面的小混混吓得一愣。当他再次看清的时候，那条横跨整个橱窗的尾巴尖正晃悠悠地指着涂鸦的单词，好像在无声地警告。  
倒霉蛋儿尖叫一声拔腿就跑。  
菲尔先生用最快的速度把店门锁好，把能放下来的窗帘都放下来，然后走遍整个书店，最终在角落的书架顶上找到了蛇。后者很悠闲，正在数天花板上的铆钉。  
菲尔先生缓了一口气。他够不着书架顶，只好安抚性地摸了摸垂下来的蛇尾巴。  
“谢谢你，但最好不要暴露自己，我恐怕这些人会走漏风声，你以前呆的地方都很糟糕——我很担心你，亲爱的，你绝对不能再被捉住了。”  
“嗯。”过了很久，蛇才意识到“亲爱的”是在叫他，于是闷闷地应了一声。

8.  
作为一个凡人，菲尔先生每天需要担心的事情太多了。  
比如调整书店的营业时间，二手书的进货渠道，大门门铃需要换新的了，虽然没有房租但水电的消耗依然是一笔不小的开支，一周一次扫除好像不太够，室内温度和通风都要保持好，下个月音乐厅门票位置不够好——还有天气物价报纸推销员，所有凡人需要担心的一切，都令他烦恼。  
尤其是家里有了新成员之后。

菲尔先生拎着大包小包推开门。蛇正百无聊赖地看电视，菲尔先生像是忧患的家长一样担心自家孩子会被肥皂剧带坏——看在随便谁的份上，电话亭真不是什么奇怪的交通工具。  
“亲爱的，来试试。”他从购物袋里拎出几件居家上衣，“下面就算了，衣服还是需要的。”  
“你没买格子呢我真是感激不尽。”蛇嫌弃地瞪了一眼沙发上的毯子，不怀好意的红信子抿在唇边，“其实不穿我也不会感冒的，顶多占着你的床冬眠。而且我听说男人送衣服就是为了脱掉它……”  
“……我不会脱你衣服的。”菲尔先生耳根一红，手里的牙刷毛巾稀里哗啦掉一地。  
虽然购置了个人生活用品，但两个人（？）挤在书店里的生活状态依然不太像领养大型宠物。蛇并不是真正的蛇，也不是人类，因此很多常识都派不上用处。比如他不用专门的笼子，也不靠食物摄取营养，他吃东西更像是做游戏，因此也没有排泄行为，让菲尔先生省了很多麻烦；但他太大了，严重挤压菲尔先生原本就不宽裕的私人空间。  
“我不懂，你如果不需要摄入食物，那怎么生存呢？”菲尔先生把腿上的尾巴搬开，累得直喘气。  
“毕竟我不是你们概念里能认知的东西，”蛇颇有几分得意，尾巴尖一拍一拍地敲着菲尔先生手上的蛇类知识科普书——这肯定是挑衅，“不是你们人类那些百科全书上写的‘蛇’，不是物理意义上的，我是——”  
他卡了壳，只是直直地盯着那个硬壳书封面。  
封面插图是套用了圣经的故事，失乐园的亚当、夏娃，树上的苹果和带来原罪的蛇。  
他抽了口气，剧烈地颤抖，蜷缩在沙发上。  
“我是……是……”  
菲尔先生赶紧把书放在一边，搂住颤抖的蛇，抚摸他的头发和脊背——其实菲尔先生的动物知识确实匮乏，他只是觉得猫狗大概都比较喜欢这样的安慰。  
“亲爱的，别怕，我在这儿。”虽然不知“我在这儿”有什么实质性用处，但菲尔先生感到这句话非说不可，仿佛只要两个人呆在这个小书店里，一切就是坚不可摧的，“别怕，别怕。”  
“去你妈的。”蛇从牙缝里挤出人类的粗口，“我才不怕呢，已经没有什么好怕的了。”  
菲尔先生摁着他，感到怀里的抵触逐渐减弱，下意识地低头把脸贴上眼前的脑袋。蛇渐渐平静下来，那些长长的红发胡乱地搅在他们俩的身体中间，打着无数个结。

9.  
在很多场合，“别怕”都只是一句安慰性的废话。  
菲尔先生担心很多事：天气、物价、书店、房地产混混，甚至过期的咖啡豆和凉得太快的可可。但他并不害怕它们。担心和害怕不是相同的含义。  
要说人类最大的恐惧莫过于生老病死，然而菲尔先生孑然一身，只想当个最平凡的普通人，既没有远大抱负也没有未了心愿，甚至没有考虑过死亡这回事——如果真的非死不可，那就坦然上路。  
想了想自己竟然没有什么特别害怕的事，某种意义上也挺可怕的。

蛇给自己剪了头发。据说理由是长发不太适合爬行，但他的技术不敢恭维，勉强不能说是被狗啃过。他现在学会了摆弄所有电器产品，每天嘲笑店主的歌剧收藏，对有线电视和洗衣机比菲尔先生还熟悉——古书爱好者一向不善于和电器打交道。  
最近蛇倒是睡得越来越多。周六的早上，半人半蛇的家伙穿着干净的长袖衫，打着呵欠从房间里悠闲地滑行过去，漫不经心地开始泡咖啡。他讨厌甜食，所以只喝黑咖啡，清晨起来炸毛的发梢刚好扫过额头。  
菲尔先生觉得这样也挺好的。  
他们窝在沙发上看恐怖电影。故事发生在美国缅因州，面目可憎的小丑拉着漂浮的气球，潘尼怀斯躲在下水道里，偷偷窥伺着每个人的恐惧。  
蛇大肆吐槽：“这东西既然能变形为什么不直接变成那些人恐惧的东西，干嘛还要变成小丑，刻意得根本没有可操作性。”  
菲尔先生觉得这样对电影工作者不太尊重，于是换了个话题；“亲爱的，你有什么特别害怕的吗？”  
“没有，我没什么好怕的。”蛇吧唧吧唧地啃着鲜红的苹果，嘴里塞满果肉，“当你有重视的东西才会觉得失去它可怕，而我什么都没有，所以什么也不害怕。”  
“哦……你不能这样想，至少现在你有地方可以住，还有苹果可以吃。如果今后我能负担得起，我们还可以去买个小花园。”  
菲尔先生始终不喜欢对方妄自菲薄的发言。  
蛇囫囵地哼了一声，咽下苹果，陷入回忆。  
“我还在拍卖行仓库的时候，有个人跟我说，忘记使命是最可怕的，因为那意味着你不再有价值，不再是一件可以使用的工具，要受到极其严厉的处罚，被剥夺身份，永远被痛苦所折磨。”  
“这个说法根本是枉顾人权。”  
“嗯哼。所以我觉得那家伙可能是个变态，哪个正常人会满脸苍蝇？”  
脸上有苍蝇的人能比半人半蛇的怪物还奇怪吗？菲尔先生很想吐槽，但是蛇一定又会找到各种强词夺理来反驳他，因此最好还是闭嘴。  
“不过花园的点子还不错。我也想随心所欲地出门，最好能有辆车，在伦敦街上呼吸被工业废料污染的空气，享受高速公路塞车一整天的快乐。”蛇吃完了苹果，摆摆手把苹果核扔进垃圾箱，意犹未尽，“我喜欢黑色的车，复古一点的，可以在伦敦市中心开到90英里。”  
“你不能在伦敦市中心开到90英里，”菲尔先生诚恳地指出，“而且你没有腿是无法驾驶汽车的，或者你打算喝点什么药水把尾巴变成腿（注4）？我这里有一本《安徒生全集》可以借给你。”  
“我不要，我才不看书。”蛇熟练地从沙发上滑下去，游到酒柜边拿起瓶子倒了两杯。  
菲尔先生愉快地接受了对方的服务。  
他有点怀疑，是什么时候开始，一起喝酒变成了如此娴熟的活动。

10.  
潘尼怀斯知道你真正的恐惧。  
如果真的如此，那么它在菲尔先生面前可能会变成一堆波普涂鸦，五颜六色的那种。

自从被蛇尾巴吓了一次，那些小混混不敢再正面挑战书店魔窟副本，而只是趁店主不注意在橱窗上画下流的涂鸦。蛇不止一次提议把那些人吊到屋顶上倒挂起来，但为了安全起见，菲尔先生严禁蛇暴露自己。  
因此结论只能是亲力亲为。菲尔先生买了最强力的清洁剂，脱下外套，穿着围裙，挽起袖子，站在橱窗外奋力洗刷那些涂鸦。因为都是在玻璃外侧，也不可能让蛇出来帮忙。耐水性颜料如此可怕，他怀疑这多半是恶魔的发明。  
天气很热，阳光让人头晕目眩，汗水不断地滑下他圆润的脸颊，保养良好的手指磨破了皮。他感到疲倦，但今天不完成清理的话，对书店的营业会造成很坏的影响。  
有位顾客在他身后站住了。“看来我来得不是时候，现在是营业时间吗？”  
“稍等，”菲尔先生赶紧转身，顾不上理一下衣角，“有什么我能为您做的？”  
高个子的顾客看了一眼他卷起的袖口和沾满污渍的围裙，嫌恶地撇了撇嘴。“看样子很辛苦啊，必须手动进行清洁……请离我远一点，这套衣服很贵的。”  
菲尔先生只好后退半步，但手上还拿着清洁布。“您想要找什么书，我还是可以提供咨询的，这边马上就好。”  
“我在这里买过……我想想，哦，是色情书籍，显然，你已经忘记了。”顾客露出一种营业般的微笑，“当然，当然，你不会记得。毕竟，忘记信仰是最可怕的事，那意味着不再有价值，那是严重的背叛，必须受到神圣的处罚，被剥夺身份，承受凡间的痛苦。”  
“抱歉，您在说什么？”  
“我在说人类生来就犯了罪过，要受到处罚。”不知是不是阳光的缘故，顾客的眼睛是紫色的。  
这人可能是什么狂热的宗教爱好者。菲尔先生想。“抱歉我不太记得您来过了，顾客很多……您今天也是买书吗？”  
“啊，没关系，你不记得，我就放心了。”顾客搓了搓手， 粗鲁地做一个告别的动作，头也不回地离开了。菲尔先生莫名其妙，刚才是不是有个人说要买色情书籍——他发现已经想不起几秒钟之前站在面前的顾客是什么样子。刚才是真的有人来问过吗？  
人上了年纪真的很容易忘事，也许他应该提前开始预防帕金森了。  
话说回来，蛇会有帕金森的烦恼吗？

11.  
“你想什么呢。”蛇惊骇地瞪着他，“你这么聪明的人怎么会问怎么蠢的问题？我连饭都不用吃干嘛要操心帕金森？”  
菲尔先生一脸郁结。  
“我只是担心……”  
“与其担心这个，不如担心一点更实际的问题。”蛇漫不经心地摸了摸下腹，“比如我快到发情期了。”  
“发……什么？”  
“你脑子正常，耳朵也没听错，就是那个发情。”

他们坐在一起观看了关于蛇类生理习性的纪录片。但菲尔先生感觉一个字也没听进去。他的大脑还停留在“发情”这个词灌进耳朵的一瞬间。  
蛇拧巴了一下，尾巴有点不耐烦地拍打着沙发腿，但菲尔先生凭借经验已经明白他只是很焦虑，想想这还是个挺严重的问题，然后自己也跟着焦虑起来。他阅读了四五本书，从蛇类基本常识到宠物蛇饲养指南，但发现帮助并不大。毕竟不会有一本手册来告诉你半人半蛇的家伙会怎么发情和怎么应对。  
另一个问题是，不管是人的办法还是蛇的办法，似乎都涉及到交配。  
菲尔先生单身多年，自己都不记得最后一次性经验是什么时候，更不用说和非人类发生关系。  
“发情……会是什么反应？”他放下书，装作若无其事。  
“还能怎么样，不就是心浮气躁求交配。”  
“那以前你怎么办？”  
蛇的脸色有点难看。“以前……不是什么好回忆，你不会想知道的。“  
菲尔先生的眉头皱起来。蛇是为了自由才逃离出来，之前那个会以伤害他为乐的前饲主，必定不会在这种特殊时候放过他，甚至很可能会利用这个时机做一些更加残酷的行为……  
蛇敷衍地摆了摆手。“你别想太多，只是晾着没人管而已。虽然有点难熬，不过总会结束的。”  
菲尔先生还是一脸紧张地盯着他看。  
蛇一边吃薯片一边飞快地在电视台之间切换，半天才叹了口气。  
“每到那个时段，我就被锁在玻璃房间里，手腕和脖子都被铁链拴住，旁边有一些……道具。然后那些人类就玻璃外面看着。很难受，但无法逃脱，更不用说自我了断，我只能等发情期结束，或者可以选择用道具搞自己给他们看，虽然其实没多大用就是了。“  
菲尔先生手在发抖。“所以他们就看着你……经受生理折磨吗？”  
“我又没有同类，没法交配……人类养狗也不和狗交配啊。“他自嘲地咧了下嘴。  
菲尔先生靠过去把他拉进怀里，亲吻他的额头，止不住的眼泪像雪一样融进他的发根，“我会照顾你的。我会尽我所能地帮助你。你不是宠物，你是我的朋友。”  
“滚滚滚，你挡住我看电视了！”蛇嫌弃地从他的拥抱里挣脱出来，逃难似的挤进沙发相反的角落。

12.  
菲尔先生其实是很习惯于熬夜的。他热爱书籍，店里的每一本书他都认真阅读过，因为他认为不了解书籍就售卖它们是不尊重的行为。但打点营业占用了白天大部分时间，因此他常常为了阅读看到深夜。他不爱喝咖啡，一杯红茶能伴他到凌晨。  
但现在菲尔先生感到有些疲倦了。也许不应该喝那么多酒。  
虽然蛇吃得很少，但多了一个人在家，各种开销还是直线上涨，尤其是酒的消耗量惊人。菲尔先生不愿意在这方面克扣开支，于是只能在营业之外接一些出版社的活计，写点他们急需的稿子。这份打工收入不高，但既不用离开书店，也不需要投入成本，只要花点时间就行了，总的来说还是不错的。虽然熬夜是真的很伤身。

一点的钟声响过之后，他听到外面有动静。  
蛇越发喜欢睡觉，夜里也不太走动。因此菲尔先生小心地打开卧室的门，往外看去。没有灯光，黑暗中他看到一个影子无声地滑进浴室。菲尔先生立刻小心翼翼地踮着脚尖追过去。  
浴室也没有灯光，蛇把自己扔进浴缸里，伏在墙边喘息，他的下半身和长长的尾部把整个浴室塞满了。百叶窗渗出窗外一绺一绺的光线，映在浴缸中赤裸的身体上，这是浴室里唯一的光源。  
“你在干什么？”菲尔先生错愕地拧亮灯，“为什么要躲起来？”  
“滚。”蛇的表情像是被强行投喂了浇满太妃酱的巧克力巴菲。  
菲尔先生很委屈。  
“我一直在等你敲门。我会帮助你的，你不需要自己来承受……”  
“用不着。”蛇把头顶在浴缸边缘，尾部尽量往浴缸里盘，看得出他很努力地控制住呼吸，“什么都不用，你也可以滚，我可不敢保证不伤害你。”  
菲尔先生迟疑了一下，“我还是留下吧，咱们可以聊聊天，如果你真的需要，我也……”  
“我不会跟你交配的。”蛇把脸扭向另一边，“先不说生殖隔离，不管是我操了你还是你操了我，对你来说都不会是愉快的记忆。太危险了，而且也不一定就有用。”  
“我只是担心你太难受。”  
菲尔先生干脆回到卧室，搬了张椅子，找了一条小毛毯披在身上，连人带椅坐到了浴室里。  
蛇已经成功地把整个尾巴塞进了浴缸，现在像一团毛线一样瘫在那里。他颤抖着，整个身体不受控制地弹动，他只能用手臂环抱着自己，屏住呼吸，尽量缩进浴缸里。  
菲尔先生伸手碰了碰他，感到了紧绷的肌肉和冰冷的汗水。浴室很冷，这不太妙。菲尔先生试图把他扶起来。  
“还是到房间里来吧，这里太冷了，至少我有床……”  
蛇从浴缸里暴起，一股难以抗拒的力道把他推到墙上。他从来不知道自己的蛇如此强大。  
“我不是你的宠物，你不能命令我。”蛇嗓音嘶哑，琥珀色的瞳孔里压抑着欲望，他们离得很近，很近，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖，足以看清汗水如何从发梢坠落，菲尔先生记得他讨厌这个词，“离远一点，我害怕万一不能控制自己……你会受伤的。”  
“害怕？”菲尔先生努力捕捉着对方飘忽的眼神，试图找到那个焦点，“你害怕我受伤？”  
蛇别过头，不敢遭遇他的眼神。菲尔先生感到有什么东西在一层一层地剥落，一些坚硬的、古老的、被埋藏的东西：他曾经说他无所畏惧——如果没有重视的东西就不会害怕失去——为什么他们都没有早一点发现呢？  
他慢慢摸到对方汗湿的脸颊，亲吻了那双颤抖的嘴唇。  
“别怕。别怕。我们不会做爱。你不会失去我。”  
蛇发出一声尖锐的呻吟，仿佛肮脏的秘密暴露在阳光下，而菲尔先生只觉得这件事似乎早就应该发生。

13.  
他们一起晕乎乎地回到卧室。  
夜灯发出柔和的光芒，菲尔先生的床和他本人一样柔软。枕边一本正经地摆着《天生尤物》、《爱的艺术》、《爱经》、《情海泛舟》、《香园》（注5），还放了几件一看就没拆过封的情趣用品。  
“你他妈是要开性爱速成讲座吗？”蛇把性爱宝典们扔到一边，珍本书商立刻心痛地把书捡起来放在柜子上。  
“是为了增加一点仪式感……真的不需要我帮忙吗？”菲尔先生带着最纯洁、最真挚的表情，拿起一个大号颗粒按摩棒。  
“……有时候我甚至想勒死你。”蛇有气无力地扑倒在床上，尾巴尖勾着菲尔先生的脚踝，把他拉过去。  
菲尔先生依然穿着睡衣，而蛇赤身裸体，只有肩上搭着那条小毯子，但很快就被蹭掉了。他们一起陷进褥子里，菲尔先生小心翼翼地搂着他，顺着脖颈和背脊一路抚下去，手指所到之处激起一股颤栗。蛇绝望地想找点什么可以纠缠的东西，冗长的下半身一节一节地缠上菲尔先生——小腿、大腿、腰腹和胸口，菲尔先生感到呼吸有些困难了，蛇的绞杀对任何人都是极度危险的。  
“你……你松松，我快要不能呼吸了。”  
“都怪你太软了，胜过世界上任何抱枕。”蛇埋在他的脖子里，贪婪地吸气，舌尖舔过菲尔先生光洁的下巴（他一直不怎么长胡子，也许是天生体质特异）。  
菲尔先用手指理顺对方汗湿的头发，在耳边轻轻地呼气。蛇渐渐放松了些，至少让他可以顺利呼吸了。他感到对方的手臂环住了他的后背。  
”冷吗？“  
”……不，热。很热。像火烧一样。不知为什么……我总觉得你会在火中消失。“蛇慢慢地、沙哑地回答。  
菲尔先生确定自己不会在火中消失，他可是经验丰富的书店经营者，对火灾有绝对的安全防御对策。但他能感到那句话中隐藏的恐惧。  
即使潘尼怀斯也会被击败，即使是内心的恐惧也可以被安抚。菲尔先生想到了他所知的最能安抚人心的办法，这办法对他自己百试百灵。他迫切地捞起床边的书。  
“让我给你念一段书吧。”  
“哈？！你别？？做个人好吗？！你的良心不会痛吗？！”  
但软绵绵的蛇没有力气阻止狂热的书籍爱好者了。菲尔先生愉快地清了清嗓子，前几天那个奇怪的顾客来过之后，他就顺便整理了错版《圣经》收藏，现在刚好就有一本在手边，要说起来这还是个举世无双的孤本。  
他看了一眼封面，没错，就是这本《操他妈的圣经》，他认为中间那段排版失误蛇会喜欢的，于是立刻朗诵起来。  
蛇翻起了要死不活的白眼。

圣经是再熟悉不过的内容。菲尔先生念到了《创世纪》第三章第24节，然后便是多出的那三个小节。  
25.耶和华神对守卫东门的天使说，你所赐你的炎剑在何处？  
26.那天使说，转眼前还在，我必又犯了糊涂，将它失在某地。  
27.耶和华神便不再问。  
蛇突然抽搐起来，呜咽着蜷缩在他怀里，全身都紧紧地贴上来磨蹭，口中无意识地念着散乱的词汇，尾巴尖激烈地弹跳，让菲尔先生看到那个暴露的入口——之前那里曾经被他认为是一个伤口，此刻正在渗出半透明的液体，两条直挺挺的性器弹了出来。于是菲尔先生耐心地给予持续的爱抚，小心翼翼地按压入口，从头到尾，触碰每一枚纤细的鳞片，它们细密地排列，随着蛇身的每一次颤动而起伏。  
蛇抓住他，仰起脖颈，下身卷曲，喘息着将灼热的呼吸送到他耳边。  
“名字”  
“什么？”  
“东门天使，他的名字。”  
“这里没有写到东门天使的名字……”菲尔先生翻了翻前后，确实没有。  
“我知道，”蛇仿佛陷入沉迷，即将覆没的高潮让他几乎泣不成声，“我知道那个天使的名字……”  
他颤声吟诵着那个名字，射了出来。

菲尔先生很不是滋味。  
虽然他没有听清，但那肯定不是Fell，虽然结尾的发音有那么点类似吧。他感到前所未有的失落和委屈，甚至嫉妒起那个不知名的天使——在所有圣经的版本中都没有提到过任何“守卫东门的天使”，因此这个角色很可能是校对错误的结果，而自己居然吃了一个神话人物的醋，更别说还是一个不存在的神话人物。可是他俩盘根错节地抱在一起，蛇却念着天使的名字迎来高潮，菲尔先生的内心充满了狂乱的柠檬。  
但蛇依偎在他怀里，发出满足的低吟，他又觉得好像也无所谓了。  
毕竟人不能和天使争风吃醋。  
他们躺了一会儿，但黏黏糊糊的实在不舒服，于是蛇伸了伸懒腰就爬起来，用一种尬尴的姿势抱起菲尔先生去浴室，好像刚才在床上抖成一团的不是他似的。浴缸不够两个人一起，他们只能清理了身体，一前一后地回到房间。  
菲尔先生揉着手指，支支吾吾开口：“你……发情的问题，好些了么。”  
“应该吧。”蛇看了看自己，好像没有缺少什么零件，身体也没那么饥渴了，虽然脸色还一片潮红，“没想到念经还能有效果，谢……算我欠你的。”  
“你不欠我的，我们都住在这里，你是我……重要的家庭成员。”他谨慎地斟酌用词，“所以……你不介意的话，以后也可以和我一起睡。你不用害怕，我不会消失的。”  
蛇俯视着他，安静而充满压迫力。然后他打了个呵欠，走过去扑倒在菲尔先生的床上，把自己盘起来霸占了那个柔软的枕头。

14.  
在某一个稍早的时间点。  
（鉴于超自然生灵的时间观念和人类不太一样，这个“稍早”可能是十分钟前，也可能已经过了几年，也可能是上个世纪）

别西卜憎恶所有的天使。加百列是天使中的天使，因此别西卜对加百列是憎恶中的憎恶。如果不是万不得已，他们是绝对不会私下见面的。  
呸，光是说出“见面”这个词，就比吃了苍蝇还恶心。

“我时间有限，所以不打算给你解释其中的原理。”加百列看了一眼远处的大本钟，气定神闲，“但我可以保证万无一失。‘剥夺’是比‘毁灭’更严重的性质，失去身份承受凡人之原罪是对天使最大的侮辱。”  
别西卜嘲讽地哼了一声。“人类和我们堕落者比罪过？我们才不管什么身份，我们只要求有罪之人永远被痛苦所折磨，毁灭仅仅是一瞬间的事，那太便宜他们了。”  
“看来我们达成一致了。那么我们最好分头行事，绝不将此事泄露给他人。”  
“只有天使才会随意轻信他人。”别西卜轻蔑地说，“但我要提醒你，地狱和天堂的术法来源是不同的，如果两个法术密切接触，就会因为性质相反而逐渐抵消……”  
“不会发生那种事的。”大天使堆满微笑，搓了搓干净的手掌心，“我相信你们的手段，请务必要让那条肮脏无礼的小蛇生不如死。”  
“地狱的事轮不到你说话。”地狱公爵嗤之以鼻，“我们会确保这边的操作，但如果真的让他们接触……”  
“那除非是不可言说的奇迹了。”

大天使和地狱公爵都不参与赌博，因此他们并不知道，那一位不但会掷骰子，还会变魔术，甚至还会偷牌。

15.  
小丑拎着红气球，你最害怕的是什么？

蛇靠着窗边看着远处的阴影。今天不是好天气，最近都不是好天气，不需要看天气预告也知道很快就会下雨。但他不用担心，他在一个有屋顶的地方，有温暖的壁炉、舒适的沙发和新鲜的热红酒。菲尔先生唠唠叨叨地把苹果片放进锅子，橙子和肉桂都准备好了。  
“我总觉得这情况有点眼熟。”蛇捞起一片苹果塞进嘴里。  
“什么？热红酒？最近我们都没有喝过热红酒，樱桃酒倒是喝了不少。”  
“不，不是这个。”他看着天色变暗，雨点开始打在窗户上，“是说下雨。我记得第一场雨，然后有人……有人帮我挡住了。虽然我想不起那是谁，就像我现在一点也想不起东门的天使叫什么了。”  
“那一定是很久之前了。”菲尔先生酸溜溜地说，“如果是我一定也会那样做的。”  
蛇做了个恶心的表情，大抵是嘲笑他又在吃飞醋，然后游到窗边，伸手接住玻璃上的雨水。水渍顺着他的鳞片渗透到指缝里。  
“我最害怕的已经发生了，所以我没什么好怕的。”他举起手，发现手背上鳞片的痕迹比往日仿佛少了一些，“你看我既不是人，也不是蛇，甚至我自己都不知道我是什么……我认为我是有一个名字的，只是忘记了。”  
他压低了声音，“如果有一天我连你也忘掉呢……？我怕的是想不起来。”  
菲尔先生低头亲了亲他的脸。  
“你怕的不是忘记，你怕的是失去自我。相信我，亲爱的，你会想起名字的。”  
他把煮好的红酒倒进被子里，蛇用舌头卷起一片苹果，菲尔先生皱起眉，“别偷吃，你这条老蛇，你应该诱惑人类而不是自己吃苹果。”  
“有道理。来吧，让我诱惑你。”蛇囫囵地回答，然后凑上来，用舌头把苹果片塞进菲尔先生嘴里。

某种意义上他说的没错——如果不曾拥有，就不会害怕失去。  
菲尔先生拥有所有让他快乐的东西：书、书店、食物、音乐、自由地阅读和享乐，还有他的非人类朋友。书店的小世界平稳运转，任何破坏它们的东西都是可怕的。  
菲尔先生愿意努力保护它们，比如在下雨的时候撑一把伞。  
他不害怕潘尼怀斯。

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> 可看可不看的注释  
> 注1：潘尼怀斯，斯蒂芬金小说改编的恐怖电影《小丑回魂》里吞噬恐惧的怪物。  
> 注2：下水道鳄鱼，流行于美国30年代著名都市传说。  
> 注3：下水道人鱼，捏他日本80年代实验电影《下水道的美人鱼》。  
> 注4：喝药水把尾巴变成腿，安徒生《海的女儿》的剧情，这个应该不需要注释吧……  
> 注5：《天生尤物》、《爱的艺术》、《爱经》、《情海泛舟》、《香园》，世界古典性学书籍


End file.
